The Last Dance
by TheMarissaNight
Summary: The time of Ciel and Elizabeth are gone, a new Phantomhive has taken their place. Their only daughter, Marissa. But when her mother and father go missing when she was little, and now someone is coming forth with information on where they are, it's a race to find them, to see if they are real or not. Will she find her parents? Or will she die trying?


"Young mistress, I do not think-" Sebastian began, but a quick look from me made him elapse into silence. His eyes, normally steely, were concerned with worry, but quickly faded into a calm facade.

The doctor prodded my ribs, while I held my shirt up with long slender fingers. He nodded approvingly, "Good, you are getting better. Slowly, I must say, but you are getting better. Now, let's start over. What is your name?"

"I am Marissa Phantomhive. My father was Ciel Phantomhive, my mother, Elizabeth. Sebastian Michaelis is my person butler. I am 18 years old. I was 8 when my parents disappeared. I am head of the Phantomhive family."

The doctor nodded once again, "Great progress! I was terribly afraid that the bump to your head might have done some irreparable brain damage, but everything seems fine. I'll be back in a few weeks." With a snap of his wrist, his suitcase shut, and he hurried out of the manor.

Slowly, I let my shirt down, staring out of the window of my bedroom. Like my father, the mark of Sebastian lay on my eye. The same eye as my father. My brain fogged slightly, stirring memories of my parent's disappearance.

_Sebastian entered my service on a dreadful rainy day. My__ nanny was dropping me off at our house in the early afternoon, as my parents had already returned home from their business. I knew where they would both be. Father and mother both went to father's office right as soon as they returned, signing some paperw__ork, before I would be back. But they were never finished. My small fingers reached up to the handle as I twisted it open. Blood drained from my face and my nanny's._

_ The walls were smeared in something dark. A closer look confirmed it. Blood. My nanny screamed while I stood paralyzed. My parents were nowhere in this room. Neither they nor their bodies were to be found when the Yard finally showed up._

Quickly, I shook my head. Yes, Sebastian entered into contract with me shortly after that. Turning my head towards him, I shook my head. "This is ridiculous you know. I feel fine." Sebastian was the one that ordered the doctor here.

Sebastian tsked at me, "You may say that, but I can sense that you aren't being truthful, mistress. Tell me, how much pain are your ribs in at this very moment?"

"That is none of your concern!"

"On the contrary, mistress, what makes up you is my concern."

I huffed angrily, and turned back towards the window. The mansion was vast, as was the yard. Absently, I played with the Phantomhive ring on my finger. My father and mother had once looked out this window. They showed me how far the Phantomhive manor could see. Shaking my head once again, I flipped over the covers, and stood.

"My lady, you should be resting."

"I'll rest when I'm dead, Sebastian." My voice was curt. "Right now, I'm hungry. I also have work to do. So bring me something to eat. I'll be in my study." I took off on shaky feet, leaving Sebby to his task.

Within minutes, I opened up the door to my study. The same place that my parents had disappeared. I walked over to my desk and sat down, sorting through papers. It seemed my father's company had sky-rocketed in popularity, which was good. The Funtom Company had expanded many years back from children's toys to culinary arts as well.

I nodded approvingly. It was good everything was being set up well. I was quite proud of everything that I had accomplished in the few short years that I had been leading Ciel's company. Tucking a red curl behind my ear, I sighed to myself.

A knock at my door made me look up. Assuming it was Sebastian, I murmured a quick, "Come in."

It wasn't him. Instead, it was someone else walking ahead of him. Dressed in a regal white outfit, his smile was enchanting. Something that I know could be fake. His eyes were a delicate blue color. They were what startled me most. His hair was a dark black color, highlighting his strange eyes even more.

"Lady Phantomhive?"

"Yes." It wasn't a question.

"My name is Light. I am a messenger of the Queen herself. I have something I would like you to… examine." The name seemed to fit him.

Nodding, I stood up, and walked towards him, "And what is this item you would like examined?"

"It is not necessarily an item, my lady. I think you should take a look at these pictures though." Handing me a folder, I exchanged it with Sebastian for a mug of coffee. I sipped it while he opened the folder, and took out the pictures. Slowly, he handed them to me.

The mug of coffee slipped out of my hands, falling soundlessly to the floor, where Sebastian managed to catch it. He looked up at me, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What is it, mistress?"

"These are… my parents." My eyes narrowed as I looked up to Light. "Is this real? These aren't fabricated are they?"

"No, my lady. They are, indeed, your parents."

My parents.

I thanked Light, and had Sebastian walk him out while I, once again, sat down at my desk. Staring at the photos of my parents, seemingly hiding, my brain began to work in over-time.

Sebastian came back into the room, to stand to my right. He glanced over my shoulder at the papers, and kneeled down beside me.

"Young mistress, your temperature has risen. Shall we put these away for now?"

"No."

"Please, don't be difficult, mistress. Let me call the doctor again and-"

"I said no!" Sebby froze by my forceful tone. "Sebastian… it has been to long since I last remember my parents. And if these are my parents, we are going to find them and bring them back. If they aren't… we are going to kill them for defiling the Phantomhive name. Do you hear me?"

Sebastian smiled, "I hear you, my lady. And I understand. Shall we be going then?"

"Yes."


End file.
